staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Maja 2013
TVP 1 06:00 W labiryncie - odc. 77 W ostatniej chwili 06:25 W labiryncie - odc. 78 Pani mnie nie poznaje 06:55 Las bliżej nas - odc. 37 Woda i las; magazyn 07:15 Rok w ogrodzie 07:40 Laur dla ogrodnika; cykl reportaży 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 08:25 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego elektryczny złom zaśmieca dom?; serial animowany 08:35 Dora poznaje świat - Zabawa w chowanego, odc. 46 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 09:10 Kung Fu Panda Legenda o niezwykłości - Dobry zły krokodyl, odc. 11 (Good Croc Bad Croc); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2011) 09:40 Supah Ninjas - Żmija, odc. 22 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 10:05 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - Silnik - txt. str. 777; magazyn 10:40 Latarnicy.pl - odc. 8 Znajomości, relacje, randki; magazyn 11:00 OPOLE! Kocham Cię!; felieton 11:20 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 11:45 Polskie drogi - odc. 4/11 - Na tropie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:00 OPOLE! Kocham Cię!; felieton 13:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2647; teleturniej muzyczny 13:55 Zwierzęta świata - Najmłodsi w ZOO cz. 11 (Zoo Juniors) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011) 14:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wiosenne grillowanie z nowalijkami; magazyn kulinarny 15:05 Leśny wojownik (Forest Warrior); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1996) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 118 - Znikająca asystentka - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:30 Ale mądrale!; talk-show 19:10 Wieczorynka - Bob Budowniczy XI - Betoniarka detektywem, odc. 5 (Bob the Builder, seria XI // Dizzy the detective, ep. 5); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa 20:05 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Argentyny 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 36 - W hipnozie - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:25 Hit na sobotę - Szybko i wściekle (Fast & Furious) - txt. str. 777; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2009) 23:20 Piła 5 (Saw V) kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2008) 01:00 Głowa w chmurach (Head in the Clouds); dramat kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (2004) 03:05 Bezpośrednie połączenie; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1979) 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 20/21 - W obronie własnej, czyli polowanie; serial TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 987; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8:25, 9:20, 10:00 Pogoda: 8.20, 9:10, 9:50 11:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 931 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 932 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 933 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:45 Życie od kuchni - (7) 13:20 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 25/26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 25/ 26 s. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2039; teleturniej 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 83 "Orzeł czy pilot" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 84 "W jakim wieku?" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:40 Słowo na niedzielę 15:50 Czarne chmury - odc. 9/10 - Zaręczyny - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:55 Kocham to, co lubię - (20); talk-show 17:30 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (1); program rozrywkowy 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 59 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 59; teleturniej 20:05 The Voice of Poland. Najlepszy głos - Live; widowisko muzyczne 22:10 Underworld (Underworld) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Węgry, Wielka Brytania (2003) 00:20 JUNIOR STRESS 01:30 RRRrrrr!!! (RRRrrrr!!!); komedia kraj prod.Francja (2004) 03:10 Underworld (Underworld); film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Węgry, Wielka Brytania (2003) 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Łódź 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:54 Felieton TVP INFO - Wielka Majówka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:11 Tu kobiety - odc. 19; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:37 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:01 AGROEXPRESS; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:13 Cyfryzacja 10:16 Autofan; magazyn motoryzacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:29 Łódzki kapitał ludzki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:42 Kapitalne możliwości - JM; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Informator kulturalny -Substytut; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 130 (odc. 130); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Odzyskana nadzieja - Życie od nowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Świat i gospodarka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:15 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Strefa Piotrkowska; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:13 Informator kulturalny - Bartek Grzanek I; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:16 Magazyn kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Unijny Kalejdoskop - JM; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Łódź kreatywna; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:57 Informator kulturalny - Cyganie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:02 Kronika towarzyska; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Teatr Wielki zza kulis; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:29 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia - JM; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:44 Pogoda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:47 Felietony NCK; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:51 Auto - Unia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Dialogi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 O co chodzi w tej Łodzi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Volkswagen Castrol Cup; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Piotr Pustelnik - odc. 75; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Kod dostępu - odc. 49; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:58 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia wieczorne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:07 Pogoda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:09 Atlas sztuki 28.04.2013; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:22 W Pogoni za Rodziną Królewską (Chasing the Royals: The media and the Monarchy); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2011); reż.:John Curtin; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Świat i gospodarka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:46 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:15 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:52 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:02 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:16 Prawdę mówiąc - Piotr Pustelnik - odc. 75; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 130 (odc. 130); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:01 Reportaż TVP INFO - Odzyskana nadzieja - Życie od nowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:16 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:45 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:01 W Pogoni za Rodziną Królewską (Chasing the Royals: The media and the Monarchy); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2011); reż.:John Curtin; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:47 Tu kobiety - odc. 19; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:05 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:31 Kod dostępu - odc. 49; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 06:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:38 Reportaż TVP INFO - Odzyskana nadzieja - Życie od nowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Show Misia Yogi (30) - serial animowany 06.10 Troll w Nowym Jorku - film animowany, USA/Irlandia 1994 07.45 Co nowego u Scooby’ego? 3 (5) - serial animowany 08.15 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (9, 11) - serial animowany 09.15 The Looney Tunes Show 2 (9) - serial animowany 09.45 Tom i Jerry (6) - serial animowany 10.15 Ewa gotuje (187) - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Pocahontas 2: Podróż do Nowego Świata - film animowany, USA 1998 12.25 Król Kalifornii - komediodramat, USA 2007 14.15 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa - program rozrywkowy 15.45 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 5 (9) - program rozrywkowy 17.50 Magia bez tajemnic (1) - program rozrywkowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (185) - serial komediowy 20.00 Królestwo niebieskie - dramat historyczny, USA/Hiszpania/Wielka Brytania 2005 23.05 Beowulf: Droga do sprawiedliwości - film fantasy, Kanada/Islandia/Wielka Brytania 2005 01.15 Przynęty: Uwiedzenie - horror SF, Kanada 2007 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Mango - telezakupy 07.55 Maja w ogrodzie (27) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika (27) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1752, 1753) - serial obyczajowy 12.50 Ugotowani (9) - reality show 13.50 Perfekcyjna pani domu (9) - program rozrywkowy 14.50 Top Model. Zostań modelką (9) - reality show 15.55 Przepis na życie (10) - serial obyczajowy 16.55 Bitwa o dom (4) - reality show 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje (10) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 X Factor (11) - program rozrywkowy 21.45 Kobiety pragną bardziej - komedia romantyczna, USA/Niemcy/Holandia 2009 00.20 Mission: Impossible 2 - film sensacyjny, USA/Niemcy 2000 02.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03.00 Arkana magii (911) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 676* Dramaty poślubne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 677* Romantyczny Emil; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 678* Powrót Waldka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 679* Czarne chmury; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Beczka Amontillado; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Leon Jeannot; wyk.:Henryk Boukołowski, Franciszek Pieczka, Jolanta Lothe, Maciej Małek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Szaleństwa Panny Ewy - odc. 2 W jaskini potwora - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Załoga Eko II - odc. 13 - Sprzątanie Bałtyku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 13; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 57 - Gwiazdeczka - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Zanzibar "Stone Town" (124); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 519 - Wyniki nie kłamią; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Polska poza Polską - O nadziei i beznadziejności...; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Bolesław Sulik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (139); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 974; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Za zasługi dla Polski i Polaków poza granicami kraju - Koncert Galowy cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Jedna Scena - Pułkownik Kwiatkowski; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Łowcy bizonów; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 12/13 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Dom - odc. 16/25 - Przed miłością nie uciekniesz - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Opole 2009 na bis /5/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 974; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Łowcy bizonów; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 12/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Dom - odc. 16/25 - Przed miłością nie uciekniesz; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Opole 2009 na bis /5/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12